


love and not war

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Art, Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: A painting inspired by the engagement kiss scene from Chapter 2 ofAll Is Fair In Love and Warby lastemptation.- Art fill forArdynoct WeekDay 2: Marriage AU





	love and not war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All is Fair in Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331685) by [lastemptation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastemptation/pseuds/lastemptation). 



> Click [here](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/165972029220/ardynoctweek-day-2-marriage-au-this-was-inspired) for the rebloggable version on my Tumblr.
> 
> Please do not repost!

 


End file.
